


Luckster Does not Dream of Tsundere Bunny Boy

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically nagito went through a whole character arc, Don't ask me why i made this just take it, Fluff and Angst, Hope's Peak is a normal school, It's basically the first arc of Rascal Does Not Dream Of Bunny Girls Senpai, M/M, OOC..?, Paranormal, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, here i go again making anime inspired stuff, its explained dhfgdhkl, oh so much tsundere, reference to self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Nagito was just doing his usual trip at the library when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a classmate going around wearing a handmade bunny boy suit. And for some reason, people seemed unable to see him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171





	1. Attention Please

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for the bunny suit, prepare to be disapointed jkjhcjds  
> Yes I explained before, Nagito is quite... out of character kinda, It's like if he had a whole character arc before the story.  
> Which is exactly what is is. It's explained, don't worry.  
> Or maybe you should.

Nagito woke up like always, pushing the sheets off of him and stretching, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed.

He noticed an open notebook on his desk as he did so, as he passed by, he read some of the words as his eyes were glancing over it.

He stopped, and walked back to the book. It was… unusual.

He picked it up from the desk and started to read the words written in what was his own handwriting. But he did not remember writing it.

_ What is written hereafter is truly unbelievable but everything is the truth, please read it until the end. _

_ You have to. _

He raised an eyebrow. If this was indeed written by himself, the last sentence seemed a bit too much out of his character for his taste.

_ It was a classmate, another student at Hope’s Peak in the same year as me _

There was a gap after that. It seemed like it would’ve been the perfect spot to put in someone’s name, but it was nonexistent.

_ I went to the library like usual, and there _

_ I met a prickly bunny boy. _

I could only tilt his head to the side as he wondered what he was even reading, and what kind of substance was his past self that wrote it on.

***

The library. A sanctuary of pages, paper, books and knowledge. Where one could entertain themselves alone by diving in it headfirst.

He liked going there on his days off, even if it was quite a way from school and his home, he didn’t really need to study, after all he was always lucky enough to pass tests by answering randomly, he mostly came for the endless trivia of knowledge the place offered.

There was quite the amount of people here, but that didn’t bother him. There were times where for some reason people just flocked into one location for one reason or another, and Nagito has no right to dictate where people should be. As long as the place stayed nice and quiet. Only whispers, no gossip, no loud screeching at horrendous news being transported by rumors, just a still atmosphere. Peaceful and quiet.

He ventured thorough the mystery aisle. There was a series of murder mystery he was enthusiastic in finishing, apreciating the tense tone that kept the reader on edge.

He crouched down to reach for it, making his green coat touch the ground, reminding him that he should wash it once he got home, and he picked up the book from the shelf.

Something passed by in the corner of his eye. That  _ something _ was completely out of place.

He needed to confirm that what he saw was indeed real, and he hurriedly got up and looked at the direction that something had passed by.

He was staring at the other end of the aisle, where it was leading to tables where the people could sit down and read what they had picked out.

There wasn’t anything out of place about that.

What was however, was a spiky haired brunette walking among the other folk looking around him, while wearing a skimpy bunny boy suit.

Not as skimpy as what one would wear as an assistant in a magic show however. It looked handmade, like something Nagito’s classmate Ibuki would make. Black shorts with a chain accessory hanging on it, somewhat similar to the chain Nagito was wearing himself on his pants, exposed midriffs, abs and part of the chest, a bit covered by a mini jacket that had the decency to cover the shoulders and pecs. All of it completed with black bunny ears on the head.

The luckster could only stare in morbid curiosity, and possibly to admire the silhouette, as the boy walked down the hall. Completely unnoticed by the other passerby. He would peek down at what they were reading, and even wave his hand in front of their faces. Still unnoticed.

The white haired teen followed the other boy, almost not even paying attention to what he was doing anymore, as if his gaze was being absorbed by his presence.

The brunette stopped next to him to sigh as he kept on looking at the crowd. His sight swept over the environment and eventually stopped on the pale teen, their stares meeting.

The boy had dying grass like green eyes, and strange symbols on his pupil, like a stop sign inside his eyes, making his gaze feel intense. As an admirer of pretty things, the white haired teen was forced to recognize its beauty.

But strangely, a wave of embarrassment crashed on Nagito, he who was immune to any kind of shame.

The brunette pointed at himself. “Can you see me?”

As if to confirm, the luckster traced the other’s silhouette up and down, and down and up, finishing it with a nod.

The bunny boy brought his hand to his chin in thought, before a slight flush appeared on his face after some kind of realization.

He then started to walk away to the exit.

Nagito walked after him. “And an explanation?”

The other turned around, now tugging on the jacket as if to try and cover himself more. “I was doing an experiment and I got my results. So I’m going now ok!?” He was clearly horribly embarrassed.

Nagito raised one of his hands as a sign of peace. “No need to get angry.” He put it down. “Can I ask for a name at least?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “You’re supposed to give your name first before asking someone else’s.”

“True.” The white haired teen chuckled. “Nagito Komaeda. And you?”

The brunette opened his mouth in a bit of shock. “Oh I know you. The Luckster, the guy with the crazy luck streaks…”

It is true that Nagito had formed himself a bit of a reputation in the school after the school festival. He would either win in a flash or lose at record speed on the stands, especially when it came to luck games. His games were so unexpected that it had gathered a bit of a crowd when he was playing.

He didn’t care very much though. It was nice to receive attention, but he could do without the gossip.

“I assume you go to Hope's Peak too?” Asked the pale teen.

“Yeah.” The brunette realized he still hasn’t given his name. “Oh and, I’m Hajime Hinata.” After handing out his identity, he started walking to the exit once again.

“Oh and…” He turned around once again. “Please forget what you saw.”

* * *

He told him to forget, but…

Nagito was walking on the path to school, and kept staring at the back of a certain boy a good bunch of meters ahead of him.

He was walking alone. Didn’t seem to have any friends around him, nor did Nagito.

The pale teen might’ve been walking alongside some other classmates in another time, although all of his class and teacher were away on a long school trip that Nagito was unable to go to after accidentally torching the school lab, forced to stay at school to clean it up and punished by being unable to go.

His comrades were sad he was unable to go, and did try to talk to the director to change his mind, but he didn’t budge on the decision.

Nagito encouraged his friends to go and have fun. They swore to bring him tons of souvenirs in exchange.

His past self, the one from the previous year, would’ve been delighted at the fact he wouldn’t tarnish the trip with his presence, however…

He gripped his wrist.

He would not swoop back into this territory. His classmates worked hard into pulling him out of it, and he does not want to relieve that pain or waste their attention or said hard work. When the class will arrive back at school, he will be there to welcome them.

While he was literally the only one left in his class, he was transferred to another one for the time being. It has now been around 2 weeks, and his comrades would only come back after 3 more.

Being a complete outsider in the class he was in, of course he was alone. His luck freak show at the school festival did not help. The popular students hated him for all the attention he had gotten, and quiet ones stayed away. The curious ones also took their distance, as their said curiosity died down.

Everyone was so curious about the Luckster while he was pulling out his luck, but now that nothing had happened, and the Lab Incident died down, no one cared anymore, and were just now talking behind his back.

Ence, Nagito Komaeda was alone. But he didn’t care that much.

Being taken in by everyone’s gossip and rumors and letting it get to him would’ve been an insult to his classmates, who have worked so hard to hand him hope and pull him out into the light when he was stuck at the depths of despair.

He kept staring at the other’s back as he thought about it. Hajime was alone too.

Although he would’ve completely blended in with the crowd if it wasn’t for the fact that Nagito had an image of him in a sexy outfit burned in his memory.

It didn’t look like he cared either. maybe he was one of those loner types who choose to be alone. Although here, it seemed like people could see him aside from Nagito, as other people avoided bumping into him as they walked towards school as well.

How strange.

* * *

He and Hajime met again at the end of the school day on their way to the train station not far from the school, as he saw the brunette on his way, about to potentially get run over by a bike. As an experience Nagito was very familiar with, being run over by things, he didn’t wish it on someone else.

So like a decent human being, Nagito pulled on his shoulder to get him out of the way, the bike speeding before them with a noise.

The brunette turned around to see his savior and was a bit surprised, but murmured out a “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The both of them finished their way to the train station and hopped on said train as they were just in time to get it, and just sat next to each other in the train in complete silence.

Silence that was broken when the pale teen brought up the elephant in the room.

“So, that time in the library-”

The brunette interrupted him and stared at him. “Didn’t I tell you to forget about it!?”

Nagito brought his hand in front of him. “Don’t get mad… It's just you have to admit:” He shrugged. “It is rather hard to forget.”

Admitting defeat at his argument, Hajime sat back into his seat. After some thinking, he tried to get Nagito’s attention. “Hey Nagito…”

“I’m honored you remember my name.”

“Whatever.” He pulled out his phone. “I heard a rumor. Is it true you set a lab on fire..?”

Nagito chuckled. “It was an accident. What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“Does it change your opinion of me? Am I a bad guy now?” He asked with a smile on his face.

For his surprise, Hajime only replied. “No. Who cares.”

“Oh?”

The brunette waved his hand. “You just told me it was an accident, accidents happen. I can at least recall a few times I set something on fire by accident when I tried cooking stuff I’m not familiar with.”

The pale teen let out another chuckle. “You’re a kind person.”

Hajime took his eyes off his phone. “How so? I just asked you and used logic.”

“Which is way more than others do.” Nagito sat back. “Others set themselves into the atmosphere. A rumor like that sets the mood around me. The mood to stay away. And anyone who cannot read the atmosphere will be a bad guy, like me. A fish who goes against the current is a pariat amongst others.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, decoding the words.

Nagito turned back to him. “So yes. You asking me for clarification and using logic is kind. Thank you.”

Surprised at the praise, the brunette avoided the other’s gaze and pulled on his uniform tie, putting it back correctly.

“Now it's your turn to talk.” The pale teen tried to lean into Hajime’s vision. “What was that all about in the library?”

The train stopped at Hajime’s station. He made a signal for the both of them to get up. Hajime sighed, starting to explain while Nagito was following him.

“I noticed people stopped seeing me around a week ago. When I went to the aquarium on a whim quite a way from here.”

“Alone?”

“Is that bad?” He sighed again. “At first I thought it was just me, but when I went to a café on my way back, it’s like I never entered at all. Like I was invisible.”

“Strange.”

“No kidding.” While they were walking through the station, Hajime stopped in front of a public locker, ones you could rent, and he pulled out a key. “When I took the train back around here, everything was normal again.” He opened the locker and pulled out a bag. “So I tried going around a few different places to see if someone could still see me.”

Nagito noticed that inside the bag was none other than the bunny boy suit.

Hajime sighed. “A friend of mine made this for me when I was forced to fill in as a drummer for a show… For some reason I kept it, and I tried to wear it while I was doing my experiment, because someone was sure to notice me if I wore something like… that.”

Nagito smiled. “Definitely worked with me.”

“Yep.” A blush crept on his face. “It was a stupid idea… As soon as I realized someone  _ actually _ saw me I just wanted to high tail out of here.”

Nagito was immune to public shame, but he still let out an: “Understandable.”

The pale teen made a few connections in his brain. That hand made style… filling in as a drummer…

“Say. Is this outfit made by Ibuki Mioda?”

Hajime looked at him in shock, before he realized it wasn’t probably that much of a said shock. “Yeah.”

“I’m one of her classmates. She never talked about me?”

“She did.”

Nagito raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you ask for my name?”

Hajime shrugged. “I told you, you say your name first before asking another.”

“And why did you instantly connect me with the Luckster rumor instead of your friend’s classmate?”

“Because that’s the first thing I thought off.”

“You’re quite blunt aren’t you?”

“And  _ you _ aren’t?”

“Touché.”

The brunette started walking through the station again, the other following. “And  _ you _ haven’t heard of  _ me? _ I hang out with your class quite a bit, weird that we never met.”

The pale teen shook his head. “I refused to take part in the class’s group activities for a long time, took my distance. It’s only since not too long ago that I made a turnaround. I’m sure we would’ve met eventually. I remember Chiaki insisting I meet one of her friends after the trip, and the others agreeing as if they knew them.”

“That… is probably me.” Hajime concluded with simple logic.

“I think so too. However, it seems it’s only the two of us for now.”

“Yeah.”

The brunette glanced at a food stand in the station. “Time to make another experiment.”

The pale teen watched him walk to the stall and try to talk at the vendor.

It seems as though Hajime was indeed invisible to them, as they didn’t react to his presence or voice.

Nagito walked over and took his order in his place. Having no problem bringing attention to himself.

The brunette munched on his kusamochi as they walked out of the station. “Well that sucks.”

The pale teen took a look at the station as it grew smaller in the distance. “It would indeed suck.”

Hajime swallowed the last bit of kusamochi. He glanced over at the Nagito. “And you actually believe all of this?”

The pale teen stopped in his tracks. Innocently smiling. “And would you believe me if I told you I lived something similar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this hujdfbhvjdf  
> Anyways, I hope this Nagito is not too jarring djkfncds


	2. Watch and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito.”  
> “Yes?”  
> “Can you see me?”  
> “Of course.”  
> “Can you hear me?”  
> “Loud and clear.”  
> “Do you remember me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst time my dudes

“Your house is  _ way _ too big.” Concluded Hajime as they walked in Nagito’s room.

The pale teen put his bag down. “Didn’t I tell you? I won this place in a lottery. It was not far from school so why not use it?”

“Good argument.”

While Hajime was looking around the room, Nagito rolled up his sleeves and pants. When Hajime looked back, he let out a quite justifiable: “What are you do-”

Until he noticed the scars and bandages around Nagito’s arms, wrist and legs.

The pale teen was still completely nonchalant. “Nasty huh? Especially the two beneath the knees.”

A look of worry crept on Hajime’s face. “Did you… did this to yourself..?”

“That’s the official story.” Nagito shook his head. “But not the truth.”

He walked over to a computer on the desk, and started typing and seemingly searching for a file.

“It’s from last year. At first I thought too that I did those to myself, my mental state was quite… in a bad place back then. So I didn’t put it above myself that I did this while in some sort of panic or breakdown I couldn’t remember.”

Hajime’s face was still twisted in worry.

“I was still curious, after all I couldn't remember it, so I put a camera in my room.” Nagito pushed the computer so Hajime could see. “Here’s what I saw.”

It was a camera footage of the room they were in, right above what looked like a sleeping Nagito in his bed.

Cuts appeared out of nowhere on his wrists, legs, arms… It was like something out of a horror movie. The pale teen spared Hajime who was extremely distraught at the sight and cut the footage.

Nagito waved his hand. “There’s no need to panic. It’s over. After my class saw the wounds, they believed I did it to myself and I played along, I had no better explanation. Then all through the year they worked hard to include me in the group, trying to improve my self esteem and keep me from doing this to myself. And somehow, it seemed it did the trick in curing whatever that was.” The brunette sat down on the bed, digesting what he just saw. Nagito sat down as well. “It seems we are, or were, both victims of a paranormal phenomenon.”

“I’m…” The brunette put his hand on the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that happened to you…”

The pale teen shook his head. “No need to apologize, it wasn’t your fault, and it’s over anyway.”

Hajime looked at the floor.

“Anyways. This is why I believe you. And now…” He brought his hand to his chin in thought.

Hajime did the same. “We need to figure out a solution to my problem…”

“Indeed.”

The brunette quickly turned to Nagito. “Do you know why that stopped? Or… what caused it?”

The pale teen returned the stare. “I have a theory. As much as justifying a paranormal occurrence can be a theory.”

Hajime sighed. “Just go ahead and tell.”

Nagito cleared his throat. “I think my bad mental state reflected itself on my body. Like a suicidal person committing self harm. Self hatred converting itself physically.”

“It would explain why it got better once your classmates helped you feel better about yourself…” Hajime concluded.

“Yes.” He observed Hajime while he was thinking. “Now, what could have caused your invisibility I wonder?”

Hajime stayed silent. He was seemingly deep in thought, eyes closed. Nagito tried to bring back his attention, but it seems he wasn’t even paying attention and was entirely focused on his thoughts.

Until his eyes flew open in what looked like morbid shock.

“I… need to go somewhere.” He breathed out before picking up his bag.

The abruptness of the news shook the pale teen, but he wasn’t going to stop the brunette. He seemed to have realized something he didn’t want to necessarily share.

Nagito showed him the exit, and in a flash Hajime was gone.

* * *

The brunette wasn’t anywhere to be seen at school the next day. Which was definitely worrying.

Having no news from him, a sense of dread wormed out in the back of Nagito’s head. After school, he decided to go to the library again.

For research. And maybe hopefully see Hajime again.

He walked through the aisle and found himself being carried to the psychology books. Invisibility being the word on his mind. How does one become invisible to others in theory?

His eyes came across the measurement theory. The theory that something’s existence is only confirmed only when it is observed.

Existence. Hajime’s existence.

The feeling of dread only grew larger in his mind.

* * *

He found Hajime again in front of his house. Sitting on the ground and looking at said ground.

Noticing the pale’s teen presence, the spiky haired teen murmured. “You’re finally here…”

Nagito raised an eyebrow. “May I ask why you’re in front of my house?”

The brunette didn’t answer for a while. But finally letting out his answer after agonizing seconds.

“I can’t buy anything… I tried going around all over on the train to find someone that could see me but there was nothing…”

Nagito walked over to him and sat down. “It’s not just that isn’t it?”

Hajime breathed out a: “Huh?”

“You wouldn’t be so down just from that.”

The brunette bit his lip. “I tried going to my parent's place.”

He buried his face in his knees.

“They didn’t see me.”

The pale teen was bad with human connections. He was also bad at physical contact. He was bad with making efforts too, as his luck always handed him or took everything to or from him.

But he still found it in himself to tug the other teen towards him, letting him rest on his side. He placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder and rubbed. Not finding anything to say, he just let his actions do the talking as Hajime swallowed a sob, keeping his tears in.

* * *

Nagito followed Hajime while pushing the shopping cart. The brunette picking out what to buy. As the teen was lifting up a product, a thought crossed Nagito’s mind.

“How do objects that you hold appear to other people?” He thought back to ghost movies where the object would float in mid-air.

Hajime didn’t look at him as he answered, continuing to pick food. “It becomes invisible too. So I guess everything I touch is as invisible as I am.” He turned to Nagito as he put something in the cart. “That probably means that it looks like you talk to yourself right now.”

The pale teen chuckled, clearly not caring about others opinions. “Makes me wonder, does it work on humans?”

Hajime seemed to take it as a good question. As he thought about it for a bit before putting his hand on Nagito’s shoulder.

The touch was a bit too light.

The pale teen shook his head. “You are barely brushing me... I won’t force you into having anymore contact with me, but I think it’s not enough.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Experimentally speaking.” Nagito added.

The brunette looked aside and took a deep breath. “Experimentally speaking…” He whispered.

He then grabbed Nagito’s arm and pulled it to his torso, the contact made the pale teen jump and let out a weird noise as he felt his elbow dig into the other’s chest. Warmth crawled from his arm all the way to his face.

The weird noise brought people’s attention, and it seemed that people can still see the white haired luckster.

* * *

“What does your home look like?” Unsubtly asked the taller teen as he and Hajime were walking down the street in the late evening.

The brunette was walking in front of him. “Why do you assume I’m gonna let you in?”

“Because it’s common sense?”

Hajime snorted. “Oh so you actually have common sense.”

The luckster smiled. “I try to.” He waved his hand. “Anyways, what does your home look like?”

Hajime sighed. “It looks like nothing. I live alone.”

“Right.” Nagito brought his hand to his chin. “How do you manage on your own?”

The brunette shrugged, still not looking at Nagito. “Like everyone else. Part time jobs, studying, taking the train… the usual.”

“And your parents?”

The other stopped in his tracks. “They…” He sighed yet again. “They finance me as long as I have good grades. But I’m making my own money too just in case.”

The pale boy raised an eyebrow. “I thought you and your parents were close.”

“Doesn’t stop it from hurting after they didn’t see me. And they’re my last resort. That’s another thing.”

Nagito chuckled. “Then I am the  _ last _ last resort?”

Hajime turned around, and let out a smile. “You’re my confidant, again that’s another thing.”

The taller boy took in the sight and smiled back.

“Oh and,” The brunette lightly tapped the other on his shoulder. “Let’s hang again.”

* * *

They held their promise as they both decided to hang together on saturday. Both of them sitting in the train, planning to go to an arcade Hajime and Chiaki were regulars at.

“Hey.”

“What is it Hajime?”

“Why do you look out for me so much?”

That was a question he didn’t expect.

The brunette played with his green tie. “People usually don’t pay that much attention to me.”

“And what about my classmates?”

“They’re exceptions.”

“14 is a lot of exceptions.” Nagito then received a light elbow in the side.

Hajime sighed. “Answer seriously.”

The pale teen rubbed his side and brought his other hand to his chin. “I guess… You just draw me in.”

It took a second for the info to go up to Hajime’s brain. “Huh?”

The taller teen smiled, gazing right into the other’s eyes. “You’re a kind person. You are quite salty and prickly, and it takes some work to get to your nicer side, but you don’t hesitate in giving basic kindness to others, even to weirdos like me.”

To try and regain composure as the praise was embarrassing him, Hajime snarked. “S-so you know you’re a weirdo.”

“Of course I know. Also…” He pointed to the brunette with a grin. “You made a  _ very _ strong first impression.”

The other flushed. “I regret doing that so much…”

The white haired boy chuckled. “You shouldn’t, you were really handsome. I regret not coming to the concert you helped Ibuki with.”

Hajime grinded his teeth, the flush taking his entire face.

Before he could spit out a snarky remark, Nagito interrupted him. “I like that prickly side of you too.”

The brunette gave up, and sat back into his seat, pouting, looking away and flushing.

* * *

Once they entered the colorful arcade, the brunette stretched, tired from the train trip. “So what do you want to play?”

Nagito laughed. “Something skill based. Anything with luck will either end with me crushing you or you crushing me.”

“Yeah true! I’ll look around, I tell you if I found something you would like. Go ask for the arcade coins, tell them my name, they'll give you a regular discount.” He started walking into one of the arcade aisles. He then turned around and waved his hand. “I’ll pay you back later!” He then disappeared behind the gaming consoles.

Nagito waved back and walked to the counter. He seemed to be in luck, as there was no one else waiting for their turn and he could go directly talk to the employee.

He greeted said employee and asked for arcade coins. They asked if they were a regular and Nagito mentioned coming here with Hajime.

The world stopped with the person’s next sentence.

“We don’t have a regular of that name. Who’s that?”

* * *

The train home was silent. Nagito’s deepest fears were confirmed.

One’s existence is only approved when it is observed. Hajime has fallen out of public sight, and so his existence did too. But that wasn’t the scariest thing for him.

What if he stopped seeing him? What if he forgot him too?

“Nagito.” Said Hajime next to him, looking out the window.

“Yes?”

“Can you see me?”

“Of course.”

“Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Do you remember me?”

“You’re Hajime Hinata. A student at Hope’s Peak in the same year as me. You are prickly and salty, but deep down you care and you are kind. Even if you are very bad at communication.”

The brunette finally turned to him. “What does that mean?”

The pale teen pointed at his face. “You’re not telling me how you feel about this.”

Hajime looked down. He then slowly gazed back at the window, refusing to meet the other’s gaze.

“I’m scared.”

Nagito noticed that his hand was trembling.

His tone was still lying, he talked like he was ok, making it seem even weaker when it cracked in the next sentence. “I’m… very scared.”

Nagito didn’t answer.

“I’m scared…” His voice cracked again, and he took a deep breath to try and get a hold of it, but it didn’t work. “I’m scared that you’ll forget me too.”

The brunette was clutching the seat with his hand trying to stop it from shaking.

Nagito slipped his fingers in between the other’s. “I won’t forget.”

It prompted a reaction from the brunette. The cracks were now everywhere in his voice. “I didn’t tell you to hold that.”

The taller teen held the hand more firmly. “But I think you need it.”

Hajime didn’t fight it anymore, he held the other’s hand back. Silent tears running down his cheeks.

“I won’t forget Hajime. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you live through this Hajime hjdhbvds


	3. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headache popped in the back of his head. After what happened yesterday he didn’t sleep a wink. How could he rest easy when Hajime was being wiped out from existence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST MY DUDES

At the library Nagito flipped the pages of the book he was holding some more. He wasn’t reading anymore, but the sound of paper and the sensation on his fingers was calming his mind.

He needs to figure out why this was happening.

Why was Hajime fading out? Why can only Nagito see him and remember him?

The students at school used to be able to see him, but starting today, not anymore. He saw it for himself as Hajime was bumped into in hallways, and not even his classmates and teacher knew his name.

It was like there was a circle of remembering around the school, and it slowly shrunk around it until the circle completely disappeared. It seemed that Hope’s Peak was where Hajime was the most remembered until today.

A headache popped in the back of his head. After what happened yesterday he didn’t sleep a wink. How could he rest easy when Hajime was being wiped out from existence?

He didn’t sleep.

That thought was held on the back of his head, and so he ran to the psychology aisle to look up the books about the relations between sleeping and the brain, specifically memory.

He reorganized the thoughts in his head. Tracing everything from the beginning.

Hajime was average, without any special talent. One look at him and he would pass for a random person one would see anywhere. Nagito remembered remarking that it would be easy to lose him in a crowd if one didn’t know him.

But people _did_ know Hajime, Nagito’s-

Nagito’s gone on a trip classmates.

It was three weeks since they were away, and the phenomenon started one week after their departure.

Those who recognized Hajime and confirmed his existence were gone. The brunette didn’t have any friends aside from them, and didn’t have a close relationship with his parents. There was no one else to support his presence.

Then why couldn’t Nagito support his presence himself? Probably the same reason why he could see him in the first place. Because he didn’t care about people’s opinion, about the atmosphere that wiped Hajime out.

The white haired teen hit the table he was out, making someone shush him for being loud in a library. He was so frustrated.

Yes Hajime was average, plain looking, and unremarkable. But only on the surface. If only someone else made the effort to look beyond that, and acknowledge the rest of him, his kindness, his special features like his unique eyes… Just his person. His ridiculously salty but gentle person.

And it only got worse as he read through the book about sleep.

Sleep was when the conscious goes to rest, where memories were organized, replaced, and deleted. If recognition and observation were the keys in making Hajime exist, then sleep, where consciousness was inoperative, acted as the catalyst for memory loss.

People forget Hajime more and more as they fall asleep. This could mean…

That if Nagito had fallen asleep last night, he would’ve forgotten him.

* * *

For once in a long time, Nagito sat down at his desk with the intention of studying.

Anything. _Anything_ as long as it would keep him focused through the night. And it just so happens that exams are the next three days starting tomorrow. His classmates on the trip will apparently go through it as well once they arrive back to school.

Next to him was a plethora of energy drinks he just bought, he quickly reached out to one and drank from it, before pulling out a notebook.

But before studying, there was something he needed to write down.

_What is written hereafter is truly unbelievable but everything is the truth, please read it until the end._

_You have to._

_It was a classmate, another student at Hope’s Peak in the same year as me, Hajime Hinata._

_I went to the library like usual, and there I met a prickly bunny boy._

* * *

“Wow you’re a mess…” Claimed Hajime as he watched Nagito walk his way to the train station.

The white haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, feeling maybe something along a cramp around this area. “Well, I stayed up a bit to study.” He lied. He stayed up all night.

“Huh.” He waited for Nagito to walk past him before walking along with him. “I didn’t take you for the studious type.”

“Just what type am I for you?” He sighed. “Are you taking the exam too? You can cheat as much as you want.”

The smaller teen waved his hand. “I don’t need to cheat to get results.”

“You’re so serious Hajime. Although would they even hand you an exam sheet?”

The brunette seemed to take it as a challenge. “If they don’t, I’ll grab one myself.”

This made the other laugh. “You have a perfect work ethic, you go to school even after everything that happened.”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t have anything to do at home anyway. And…”

He seemed to be gathering energy to say that next sentence as he looked away from his friend.

“And I wanted to see you...”

The pale teen could feel butterflies in his stomach “party hard” as Ibuki would put it.

Staying up was worth it.

* * *

“What is that crap you’re buying..?” Said a voice behind him as Nagito was about to open the gate to his house.

The white haired boy turned around to see Hajime. “And what are you doing here..?”

“Confirming the fact that you didn’t sleep for two days.” He said pointing to the energy drinks inside the other’s bag.

Hajime was right. Tomorrow was the final day of exams, and Nagito still didn't sleep. This greatly amputated his ability to answer questions, but he knew he had at least half of the answers right thanks to both his studying and his luck.

Next thing he knew, Hajime made his way into Nagito’s room, insisting that he looked over his studies.

The both of them were sitting on opposites on a low table inside said room, notebooks open in between them. Hajime was holding a manual about the french language, as it somehow ended up as an obligatory language in Hope’s Peak.

Nagito however, was trying very hard to keep his attention on the studious Hajime in front of him, his obstacle being his lack of sleep begging him to stay down.

“Hey Nagito.”

The remark quickly knocked the taller boy out of his trance.

“I’m gonna ask a question, pay attention.”

He nodded. It was really a curse that Hajime’s smooth gentle voice was borderline cradling him to sleep as well.

Hajime sighed. “Ok, so write down the verb for “love” in japanese, english and french.”

“I thought we were doing just french..?” He was so tired he could just hear himself almost falling asleep at the end of his sentence.

It seemed the brunette picked up on it though as he lightly pinched Nagito’s cheek to bring back his attention. “Just do it and I’ll show my point.”

While Nagito was writing it down, Hajime made some coffee with the machine in Nagito’s room, following the other’s instructions in how to use it and how he wanted his coffee.

Nagito wrote down: _Suki, Daisuki, Aishiteru; Like, Love; Aimer;_ After he finished his cup of coffee.

“Did you notice?” Teacher Hajime then pointed to Nagito’s answer. “It’s like numbers, 3, 2, 1. Also it’s like they are compressed in the next language.” He pointed to the japanese words. “”Suki” births “Like”, “Daisuki” and “Aishiteru” becomes one for “Love”. And then “Like” and “Love” get together to be “Aimer”.”

Nagito weakly chuckled. “The way you say it it's…”

The brunette interrupted him, already knowing his remark. “Yep! It’s like a charade! I use it like a memo to keep it in mind.”

Nagito’s eyelids slowly got extremely heavy. “Smart _and_ romantic... You keep getting better Hajime...”

“Oh shut up.” He hid his embarrassment by drinking his own cup.

The sleepy teen’s view slowly turned into a blur. “But I... want to...” 

He couldn’t keep watching the brunette, his gaze slowly falling down to the table. 

“Want… to…”

The pen in his hand fell down and he felt his chin touch the table.

“Talk to… you more…”

His eyes closed, and he fought against the sleep trying to take over his body.

“Sorry Nagito…” Whispered Hajime, holding sleeping medication in his hand.

The other tried to open his eyes. “No… I don’t… wanna...”

He felt a hand running through his hair. “You did enough… You don’t need to suffer for my sake.”

The fingers on his head smoothing him to sleep, kept him from being able to voice his disagreement anymore.

“I’ll be fine… It’ll be fixed when the others come back… It's only two weeks of wait, I can manage. So…”

The white haired teen couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Thank you for everything… And goodnight.”

And Nagito fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ this scene in the anime shattered my heart folks. I hope I did it justice hdfjvhbgd


	4. Invisible Ally Invisible Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “”Suki” births “Like”, “Daisuki” and “Aishiteru” becomes one for “Love ”. And then “Like” and “Love” get together to be “Aimer”.”

As the exam sheets were handed out, Nagito thought back to the weird notebook he read on his desk. What was it even about? Maybe he wrote out a dream he forgot about? The blank for a name was also quite peculiar, was it some kind of memory thing where you put in the name of your special someone once you find one? He remembers Kazuichi telling a story along those lines one time.

Once the sheets were handed out, he did like he always did, he filled the check answers randomly. His luck was good enough that he’ll get it right. And on other questions, just writing down the first thing that seemed right.

Although for some reason, he could recall some of the answers. That’s right, he stayed awake two nights in a row to explicitly study. This probably explained why he was so tired.

Something was out of place though. The phrase “to explicitly study” sounded wrong. Horribly wrong. But that is what happened wasn’t it?

He sighed. He arrived at the french part of the test, he really wasn’t that great in this field, and hurriedly checked the answers.

A question caught his eye. 

_ Write down the french verb used for love confessions. _

His heart stammered in his chest. With his finger, he looked over the different words that were proposed as answers.

He passed the first answer. “3…” He murmured.

He passed down the second answer. “2…”

And the third. “1…”

Under his finger was the verb “Aimer”.

“”Suki” births “Like”, “Daisuki” and “Aishiteru” becomes one for “Love ”. And then “Like” and “Love” get together to be “Aimer”.”

Something clicked in his brain, rusty brain cells sending an electric signal traveling through his memory. He started seeing a silhouette. Spiky brown hair… shorter than him… decently build…

A unique symbol in his eye.

A gentle voice.

A salty personality.

But underneath, he deeply cared.

Nagito got up from his desk in a flash and ignored the teacher that was surprised at his mouvement, spitting out an excuse as he ran out of the class.

He needed to fight it. The atmosphere.

Even if no matter how much it was pushed or slapped around, or how much he became a bad guy and a weirdo for going against the current...

He will fight.

For the boy that left that strong first impression, the boy that was always sassy, the boy that could still show kindness to weirdos and bad guys, the boy that was bad at communicating his private feelings, the boy that looked so terribly average, but deep down was so unique.

Nagito arrived in the middle of the schoolyard, where everyone in the classrooms surrounding it could hear him.

He will not let anyone ignore this boy anymore, and will burn him into their minds as loudly and as unsubtly as possible.

“EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!” He screamed. Trying to get as much attention as possible. He disliked yelling and screaming, and it was very out of character for him, a quiet one, to scream this way.

However, that will bring even more attention to him.

“THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR HAJIME HINATA!!”

He took a deep breath, and blessed the fact he had a complete lack of shame. Probably the only moment he ever blessed something about himself in his life.

“ **I LOVE YOU!!!** ” He held out the phrase screaming as long as possible to be sure he was heard.

He coughed, the screaming ruined his voice, and he could see an army of students looking out the window at him, gossiping and giggling, and teachers not knowing what to do as well.

“You did  **NOT** just do that.” He heard in a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around to see none other than Hajime Hinata, pointing at him flustered and probably dying of shame.

On Nagito’s side, he was on the verge of tears and breathed out the other’s name.

However, Hajime came up to him and grabbed his wrist, dragging along as he walked off the courtyard.

“What’s this?” Wondered a curious Nagito.

Hajime grit his teeth. “There’s no way I’m saying anything while there’s everyone watching us.”

He stopped in his tracks.

“Wait first let me do something real quick.” He turned back to the crowd of students at the windows. “THE LAB BEING SET ON FIRE WAS AN ACCIDENT!! STOP BEING MORONS AND USE SOME FUCKING LOGIC!!” He turned back to Nagito and kept dragging him along. “Sorry, I really needed to get that off my chest.”

* * *

The both of them were hiding in a closet for one of the sports clubs, just the time for to Hajime say what he needed to say before they get found by the teachers.

Nagito closed the door behind him, but not completely to let a bit of sunlight enter the room to lit it. “Something you want to tell me Hajime?”

The brunette awkwardly stood, refusing to look at the other. “Hum… did you… mean what you said..?”

Nonchalantly, the taller boy answered: “Oh absolutely. I’m in love with you.” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The brunette let out an embarrassed noise at the admission.

It made the white haired teen chuckle. “It’s like those shoujo mangas.”

“For the love of- just shut up please…” Begged the other as he gathered his thoughts.

Nagito sighed. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way, don't worry. I’m ready for a rejection.” He then stretched out his arm, as if getting ready for a punch of some kind of hit.

Hajime hugged him instead. Promptly short circuiting the pale teen’s brain.

The brunette was hiding his face in the other’s chest, only letting out: “I… I huh…” He cleared his throat. “I want to thank you for doing that for me and… huh… I really like you too…”

All of Nagito’s brain cells fried over.

Hajime continued. “So… huh… want to… hang out sometimes?”

The taller teen reconnected his nervous system to hug Hajime back and answer. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY MORE ABRUPT ENDS JDSKNVHDFJ  
> Sorry, it's not nearly as impactful than the original but I tried!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed... whatever this is I wrote in a single day somehow. Thanks to everyone who made it this far!


	5. Bonus: Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat with the 77th class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Fallen_Skys for this hjfhgbvdj  
> It was SO tough to come up with the ways they all text  
> So i kinda just went with the flow hjdfbvhjsd  
> It's just a little short bonus thing, i hope you enjoy!

**Group Chat: 77th** **Class**

Ibuki: HEEEEYYYY WERE BAAAACK

Chiaki: Were all putting our baggages back in our houses, well be at school tomorrow

Nagito: Welcome Back! How was the trip?

Mahiru: It was nice, we saw lots of different places, we went to the sea, the mountains a bit too…

Nekomaru: CHANGING ENVIRONMENTS IS GREAT FOR THE SPIRIT

Chiaki: I just noticed, where’s Mitarai?

Imposter: He instantly went back to animating when he got home, I assume he’s busy.

Kazuichi: nd also

Kazuichi: we brouht u a ton of souvenrs 2 no worris

Nagito: Thank you! i’m honored!

Kakane: we brot lots of food 2!!!

Teruteru: My time seemed to have come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gundham: We shall feast as a celebration, back into the depths of the educational underworld!

Sonia: Did anything special happen while we were gone? I hope you weren’t feeling left behind or lonely…

Nagito: Not at all!

Fuyuhiko: im gessin ur just sayin that to make us feel better?

Nagito: No really!

Nagito: I had very charming company.

Teruteru: Oooh~ what kind of company?

Peko: I must remind you that any lewd words will result in a ban.

Teruteru: But I didn’t say anything

Hiyoko: we’re anticipating ur a major perv after all! keep your creeps for yourself!

Nagito: Actually he’s not that wrong.

Nagito: That company is my boyfriend now.

Ibuki: WHAT

Chiaki: Congratulations!

Hiyoko: ahah HE of all people got someone before you Kazuichi!

Kazuichi: SHUT UP SHUT UP

Mikan: hldfkum if i may ask

Mikan: mmuuhhhh

Mikan: who it is gehjfbcdj

Nagito: Oh you know him.

Nagito: You know that friend you guys wanted to present me?

Fuyuhiko: you

Fuyuhiko: you did NOT get with Hajime

Nagito: Well are we talking about the same Hajime here?

Gundham: Let me ask, does he possess a brown antenna of locks, green windows of the soul and a singularity?

Nagito: I don’t know about the last thing, but yes.

Nagito: I assume we are talking about Hajime Hinata here.

Kazuichi: DUDE

Mahiru: that’s quite… a coincidence

Kazuichi: MY FREAKING SOUL FRIEND

Peko: It seems you have met without our input being needed.

Ibuki: HOW DID IT GO

Ibuki: I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING

Teruteru: I want to as well.

Teruteru: Is he good in the [Banned Word].

Nagito: My apologies Teruteru but we aren’t to that level yet.

Nagito: I’m not saying I don’t want to be but I don’t want to rush.

Nakomaru: THERE’S NEVER ANY NEED TO RUSH, BOTH IN TRAINING AND IN BONDING.

Akane: its mor exitin when it goes fast tho

Nagito: Well, we got together in the span of a week, we already somewhat rushed…

Ibuki: WHO CONFESSED FIRST????

Nagito: I did.

Nagito: Speaking of which, when you all go back to school,

Nagito: Please do not pay attention to the rumors about me screaming my love during the final exam day in the yard.

Teruteru: BOLD

Chiaki: That’s quite impressive

Fuyuhiko: knowin hajime I think he wouldve died if u did that

Nagito: To be honest I didn’t know if he wanted to kiss me or kill me!

Mikan: pls do not do the jdshvskj latter one…

Sonia: I’m shocked it turned out to be Hajime, we somewhat guessed that the two of you would get along, but this exceeds our expectations greatly!

Kazuichi: when im done with my stuff i am going to spam him till i have answers

Fuyuhiko: same

Gundham: How did the two of you destined ones meet?

Nagito: Well;

Nagito: In a string of coincidences only my luck could do, I walked in on him in the stage costume Ibuki made for him once.

Teruteru: You truly are lucky

Ibuki: HE KEPT IT??? Here he was always telling me hell never wear it again!!

Ibuki: I told you he was a tsundere all along!!

Nagito: He really is.

Chiaki: Hearing about it, it seems like it’s going well.

Nagito: it is!

Mahiru: I’m happy for you guys.

Nagito: I’m very happy too!

Hiyoko: although let me say one thing to you

Hiyoko: If you hurt big bro i will make akane bop you on the head

Kazuichi: if u do ANYTHING bad to my soul friend i wILL strap u to my bike and go full speed

Gundham: IF ANY HARM COMES TO MY SACRIFICE I SHALL RAIN DESTRUCTION UPON YOU

Sonia: I know you are a gentle soul and you probably are not even dreaming to cause him pain but,

Sonia: If it to ever happen I will not hesitate bitch

Fuyuhiko: Thats my fuckin line

Fuyuhiko: if u ever hurt bro i will erase u

Peko: I volunteer in doing said erasing.

Nekomaru: STOP FIGHTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Mahiru: Yes let’s all calm donw!

Mikan: im scared

Teruteru: It is getting HEATED in here!

Chiaki: It is alright, you all know Nagito wouldn’t do that right?

Chiaki: I think

Nagito: Of course I wouldn’t!

Fuyuhiko: im fuckin watching u

Nagito: Like Sonia said, I would never dream on causing harm on such an amazing person!

Nagito: How can I try to hurt such a kind soul!?

Gundham: He is indeed quite a delicate soul once he has taken the defenses of the unknown down.

Nagito: Exactly!

Nagito: He also did a very strong first impression.

Ibuki: ( ~_^)

Teruteru: Spekaing of that outfit;

Teruteru: I'm sure Hajime's physiology has evolved enough since then to give off a whole new vibe! So...

Teruteru: I would apreciate if I had a picture of our comrad in that costume ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nagito: No.

Teruteru: aw...

Nagito: Speak of the devil! I need to go, Hajime is calling me.

Kazuichi: u better not make an excuse to run away!

Nagito: Of course not!

Nagito: And don’t all of you have depacking to do?

Sonia: Oh, right.

Akane: compltly forgot about that

Mikan: Miss Yukizome might get mad if we dont huuhgvfdhswbh

Chiaki: Right, let’s stop here for today.

Mahiru: We’ll talk tomorrow anyway right? I’ll show you all of the pictures I took.

Ibuki: And you'll tell us more about we missed!!

Gundham: We shall tell you all about our numerous adventures! Me and my Four Dark Devas of Destructions tremble in anticipation!

Nagito: I’m looking forward to it.

**Group Chat Ended**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the "hurt him and i kill you" thing alright- dhjh djxokl also Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi would totally do that fight me  
> i hope you liked this little tagged on this!


End file.
